


After-Hours Education

by WretchedArtifact



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/pseuds/WretchedArtifact
Summary: The night before graduation, Noah gets caught helping the other seniors trash the principal's office. He tells the cop who catches him that he'll do anything not to go to jail.The cop decides to take him up on that offer.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Teen Prankster/Cop Who May Be Convinced Not to Tell His Parents
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304
Collections: Shipoween 2019 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	After-Hours Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

> Sorry this treat is a little late! Happy belated Shipoween!

Noah was so fucked.

The stupid senior prank wasn't even his idea. Noah worked in the high school's front office during fourth period, and a bunch of the other senior guys had begged him to steal the key to the admin building so they could come in after hours and trash the principal's office. Noah knew he should say no, but everyone swore up and down that it wouldn't get traced back to him. Plenty of students worked in the front office during the day, delivering messages to classrooms and answering phone calls, so no one would suspect Noah of being the one who took the key and let everyone in.

But that night, only ten minutes after everyone snuck inside, a cop car pulled up in front of the admin building. Everyone panicked and ran, sprinting in different directions so the cop couldn't follow them, but Noah was the unlucky last one out the door. The cop was on top of him instantly, wrenching Noah's arms behind his back and handcuffing him. He didn't even try chasing after any of the other students, he just dragged Noah back inside the building and made Noah sit in a hard plastic chair while he surveyed the damage they'd done.

Even though they'd only had ten minutes, the seniors had managed to trash the principal's office pretty thoroughly. One of the guys had knocked the free-standing water cooler onto its side, spilling water all over the carpet, and the other guys had ripped papers out of the filing cabinets, dumped everything out of the desk drawers, and broken the glass of the framed diplomas on the wall. "Not much of a prank," the cop said, digging the toe of his boot into the saturated carpet. "When I was your age, we set a bunch of chickens loose in the cafeteria the night before graduation. I'm not saying it was the height of imagination, but at least it took some effort."

Noah didn't say anything. He was _so fucked_. He was supposed to graduate tomorrow, and instead he was going to spend commencement inside of a jail cell. His parents were going to _kill him._ It had taken Noah two years of bargaining to get his dad to agree to help him pay for college, and he knew he could kiss that money goodbye now. There was no way his dad would give him anything after a fuck-up of this magnitude. All the plans Noah had made for his future were as good as dead.

The cop lifted the water cooler up off the floor, but he didn't bother to deal with all the papers strewn around or the broken glass from the diploma frames. He just came back out and gave Noah an assessing look. The cop wasn't wearing a nametag, but he had a police badge on his chest, a gun on one hip, and a steel baton hanging from his belt. He looked to be in his early fifties, with a graying crewcut, but he wasn't flabby like the cop who usually patrolled campus. He'd manhandled Noah into the handcuffs like it was nothing. "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

Noah didn't say anything. The cop sighed, then came over and stuck his hand into Noah's left pocket. He pulled out Noah's wallet and looked at his driver's license. "Noah Wilkins. Age eighteen." He eyed Noah again. "You supposed to be graduating tomorrow, Noah?"

Noah gave a small nod.

"I had a feeling some of you kids were going to get up to mischief tonight," the cop said. "That's why I swung by the school. Thought I'd see something more interesting than plain old vandalism, though. The judge sure isn't going to give you any points for creativity."

Just hearing the word _judge_ made Noah's blood run cold. Fuck, they were going to march him into court in handcuffs while his parents watched. He was going to have a _mugshot_. And what if his college found out about the arrest? They could just rescind his acceptance, like that. "Maybe--" Noah blurted out, panicked. "Maybe I could clean it up! The office, I mean."

The cop looked back at the crumpled, soggy papers and shards of broken glass. "I think they're going to notice all their records are drenched."

Noah knew he was right, but--"I can't go to jail," he said, trying not to sound as pathetic as he felt. "Please. I didn't know everyone was going to tear the place apart so bad. I know I fucked up, but--they'll kick me out of my college if I'm arrested. Please, there has to be _something _I can do to make up for it."

The cop propped one hand on his hip. "I don't know what to tell you, kid," he said. "You broke the law."

"I know," Noah said. "I know, and I'm _sorry._ I'd do anything to make up for it, _please_."

The cop raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Something about the way he said it made Noah suddenly go alert. The cop sounded curious, not dismissive. "Anything!" Noah said immediately. "Anything you can think of. Anything at all!"

The edge of the cop's mouth lifted with amusement. He reached down and slid his thumb underneath his belt buckle. "You sure about that?" he said.

For a second, Noah was too panicky to pick up on the insinuation. But then the cop gave a light downward tug on his belt, and Noah's mouth suddenly went dry. Oh, fuck--_that_ was what the guy wanted? _Shit_. Was Noah really considering _blowing a cop _to avoid going to jail?

Noah wetted his lips with his tongue. How had his life suddenly gone so fucking wrong? "Yeah," he said at last, his voice a little shaky. "I'll do anything you want, if you'll let me go afterwards."

The cop gave a muted chuckle. He took a couple steps forward toward the hard plastic chair that Noah was sitting on, and he reached out and cupped his hand underneath Noah's chin. "Well, you got a pretty face, kid, I'll give you that," he said. He tilted Noah's head from side-to-side, like he was examining a show animal. "You any good at giving head?"

"I--" Noah said, caught momentarily between the urge to lie and the fear of being found out. "I don't know."

"Oh, Christ," the cop said. He tipped Noah's head up so Noah was looking him in the eyes. "Tell me the truth, kid. Have you ever even had a dick in your mouth before?"

"N-no," Noah said. Then, hurriedly: "But I know what to do. I've seen videos."

The cop sighed, almost pityingly. "All right," he said. "Pretty but dumb. I see how it is. Well, why don't you get on your knees for me, pretty boy?"

Noah felt a surge of anger and embarrassment. But he still got up out of the chair, his hands awkwardly cuffed together behind his back, and sank to his knees on the carpet. It was still wet from the tipped-over water cooler, and it quickly soaked through the fabric of his jeans. Meanwhile, the cop's fingers had gone to work on his belt, unfastening the bulky apparatus that held his holstered gun and steel police baton. He set his weapons down with a heavy _clunk_ on the principal's ruined desk, then undid the button of his trousers and took out his cock.

Noah had seen videos, sure, but he'd never been this close to another guy's dick in real life before. It was way thicker than Noah's, and the head was flushed a much darker red. Noah swallowed nervously, his mouth feeling tacky and dry. "All right, kid," the cop said. "Show me what you got."

It would've been so much easier if Noah could use his hands. The cop wasn't hard at all, and Noah had to awkwardly contort his neck as he leaned forward and tentatively touched his lips to the flushed cockhead. Closed-lipped, at first: it was _so weird_ to feel that texture against his mouth, when only his hands were familiar with it. Then Noah opened his lips, and gave the tip of the cock a little suck: it tasted salty and musky, the flesh as hot and heavy as lead on his tongue.

"Oh, Jesus," the cop said. "We're gonna be here all night if you go that slow. Here, let me do it."

The cop took his cock in hand and started pumping it vigorously. He grabbed the back of Noah's head and pulled it forward a little, pausing every so often in his strokes to slap his cock against Noah's face. It didn't really hurt, but Noah found himself startled every time the thick, stiff flesh smacked against his cheeks and lips. Embarrassment burned low in his stomach at how nonchalantly the cop was using him. "Stick your tongue out," the cop said, and when Noah did, the cop started smacking his flushed cockhead against it, precome dripping salty onto Noah's tastebuds.

Then, without warning, the cop gripped Noah by the hair and tilted his head back a little. The cockhead on Noah's tongue shoved forward, and just like that, Noah was taking his first dick, his mouth suddenly stretched wide by the cop's girth. Noah gagged as the cock bumped into the back of his throat, and his dry mouth quickly turned wet as his salivary glands started working overtime, confusedly trying to deal with the hot, thick intrusion in his airway.

The cop pulled back, his cock sliding out from between Noah's lips, and then he thrust forward again, harshly. His cockhead banged so hard against the back of Noah's throat that it actually went down the vertical bend by an inch. Noah choked, his handcuffed arms flailing desperately behind his back. He wanted to pull his arms apart so he could brace his hands against the cop's legs and push him away, but it was impossible. The cop had both hands on Noah's head now, his strong muscular arms holding Noah in place as he pulled back again, giving Noah just a second to breathe unimpeded before thrusting his cock back down the bend of Noah's throat.

Noah's heartbeat raced with panic as the cop started up a ruthless rhythm: thrusting deep into Noah's throat, pulling back, and giving Noah only a single precious second to inhale before he filled his airway up with cock again. Noah's bound arms writhed uselessly behind him as the cop made unapologetic use of his mouth, indifferent to the choking, gagging sounds Noah made every time the hard flesh crammed thickly down his throat. Noah's eyes started to water as the lack of air caught up with him, and he felt a line of drool spill out of his mouth and run cold down his neck as the cop began fucking his face even faster, one hand on the back of Noah's head, the other cupping Noah's jaw. "Look at you, pretty boy," the cop grunted, staring down at Noah's violated face as he bounced it against his crotch. His eyes were slightly unfocused. "You look real good like this. Gonna be real popular in your fraternity next year, I can already tell. Those boy's'll pass you around like a party favor every night."

The surge of anger and humiliation that filled Noah threw off his tenuous hold on the rhythm. He forgot to breathe when the cop pulled out, and so when the cop thrust in, Noah choked hard and airless around his stiff length, throat muscles constricting tightly. "Oh _fuck_," the cop groaned. "That's it, pretty boy. I knew the cocksucker in you was just waiting to come out."

Now the cop wasn't even giving Noah a second to breathe as he fucked his face: he just clutched Noah's head and slammed it down on his cock, over and over, as Noah's choking throat clenched tight around him and Noah's eyes rolled back in his head from the lack of air. The sight of the trashed principal's office turned murky and dim around him as he started losing consciousness, chin wet and cold with drool, wrists bruised from where they strained against the metal cuffs. After a few moments the pain was the only thing keeping Noah's mind tethered to awareness, his entire world narrowed down to just his sore throat clutching instinctively around a long, thick cock.

Then suddenly Noah's mouth was empty. He lurched back into consciousness as his lungs sucked up a huge breath of air, cold and wonderful, and he was so dizzy and relieved that he barely noticed the jets of wetness hitting his skin. The cop was jerking his spasming dick over Noah's face, ropes of come spattering wetly against Noah's mouth and cheeks and nose. Noah just kept desperately inhaling as the cop finished, dropping his limp cock and tilting Noah's face up with both hands. "There we go," the cop said tiredly, seeming to admire his handiwork. He smeared his thumb through the semen on Noah's cheek and pushed it into Noah's mouth, and Noah fought the urge to gag as it settled sour on his tongue.

Then the cop let go of Noah's head altogether, and Noah sank back on his heels, so relieved he almost wanted to cry. He spit the cop's come out onto the floor and tried to wipe his face against his shoulder, all his muscles trembling visibly. He'd done it. He'd almost fucking _passed out_, but he'd done it. And now the cop would let him go, and he could just go home and pretend the whole stupid fucking evening had never happened.

The cop went over to the principal's desk, stuck out his arm, and shoved everything off the right half of the desk onto the floor. Noah jumped, startled by the sound of the crash. "What are you doing?" he rasped, his abused throat aching.

"Well, I always enjoy wrecking a pretty face," the cop said. "But not as much as I'm going to enjoy wrecking that cute ass of yours."

He came over to Noah and grabbed him, strong arms lifting Noah up off his knees. He dragged him over to the desk and thrust him forward, the edge of the desk biting painfully into Noah's stomach. Then he shoved Noah down by the shoulder, and Noah fell front-first onto the desk, his nose nearly impacting the wood.

"What the _fuck!"_ Noah shouted. He twisted his head to one side, fresh panic spiking through his system. He tried to stand back up, but with his hands still cuffed behind his back, he couldn't seem to find the leverage. The cop pinned Noah down with just a single hand between Noah's shoulderblades. "You said I only had to--"

"I didn't say a goddamn thing, kid," the cop said. _"You're_ the one who said you'd do anything if I let you go afterwards. Unless you want me to stop now and take you into the station?"

Noah was so panicked by his utter powerlessness just then that he almost said _yes_. Noah was dripping with evidence of what the cop had done to him; if the cop turned Noah in, Noah could turn the cop in, too. But Noah could still be charged with breaking into the school. He could still end up with a mugshot and a criminal record. And even worse, turning in the cop meant everyone in his life would _know_ what had just happened to him. His friends and his parents and everyone in the school would _know _that Noah had been down on his knees with his arms cuffed behind his back, while a man forced his cock down Noah's throat and came all over his face.

So Noah shut his mouth and didn't say _yes_. After a moment he felt the cop's hands on him, working open the button of Noah's jeans. "How can you even do it?" Noah croaked. "You're not even hard."

"I mean, give a guy a minute," the cop said. "We can't all be eighteen and bouncing back in fifteen seconds." He pulled down Noah's zipper and then tugged his jeans all the way off. The cool air hit Noah's bare legs, and then it hit his exposed ass as the cop pulled off his underwear, too.

_Fuck. _Noah wasn't mentally prepared for this; he'd barely been mentally prepared for the blowjob, and that was something he actually said _yes_ to. "Please," Noah said. "I've never--"

"Trust me, kid, I know you've never," the cop said. "But boy, are you going to love it. I can tell just by looking at you. That pretty little ass of yours was made to be fucked."

He felt the cop's hands grip his ass, squeezing and kneading. No one had ever touched Noah like that before, and his cuffed arms flailed behind his back again, trying to push the cop away. But the cop's hands just kept kneading, luxuriating in the firm flesh. "Let's get you open," he said, and pulled Noah's ass cheeks apart.

Something firm and wet suddenly prodded against Noah's asshole. Noah gasped, the sensation immediately overwhelming him. He'd never played with his own ass before--had never even tried to stick a finger inside--and now the cop was _licking_ him there, his tongue working hard against the tight, puckered muscle. It sent thrills of excruciating pleasure up Noah's spine, and under the edge of the desk, Noah's own cock immediately started to harden. "Oh shit," Noah gasped. He pressed the side of his face hard into the wood of the principal's desk. "Oh _fuck_."

"I knew you'd love it," the cop said, hands squeezing Noah's asscheeks, and then he dove back in, laving at Noah's hole with broad strokes of his tongue. Soon the whole area was sopping wet, and the cop's tongue was digging against the tightly furled muscle, working it open until the tip of his tongue could push inside. And the feeling of his tongue _there_, on the even more sensitive nerve endings inside his rim, sent Noah into a state of almost panicked desperation. With his stupid arms cuffed behind his back, he couldn't touch his cock; it was just dangling there under the table, hard and leaking and ignored.

"Touch me," Noah begged, as the cop's probing tongue kept licking the inside of his rim, sending harsh bursts of firecracker pleasure up the stiff length of Noah's cock. "Please--oh _fuck_, please touch my dick."

The cop's tongue withdrew. "Why?" he asked, his voice rough. "It's the least interesting part of you. Your holes are what you're good for, pretty boy. I'll show you."

Noah expected to feel the cop's hands spread him apart again, to feel the warm wet friction of a tongue on his hole, but the cop just let go of Noah altogether. He reached over to the other side of the desk, the half he hadn't cleared off, and picked up his belt with his weapons off the table. He grabbed the top of his steel police baton and slid it out of the belt. Noah startled and shrank away from it. "Fuck, man, don't hit me!" he said.

"Ha," the cop said. "You'd probably enjoy it if I did. But don't worry, I'm not going to hit you."

The steel baton was over a foot long and looked cruelly heavy. Getting hit with it would probably break something. The cop spit into his hand and rubbed it against the round metal tip of the baton, and after a second Noah realized what he wanted to do with it. "N-no," he said shakily. "You aren't seriously going to--"

"I'm not hard yet, like you said," the cop said. He spit into his hand again and lubed up the tip even more. "This'll get you nice and ready for me while we wait."

_"No,"_ Noah said, trying to get up off the desk, but the cop pinned him down with a firm hand between his shoulderblades. "I'm saying _no!"_

"You'll be saying _yes_ in a minute," the cop said, and Noah felt something cold and wet and impossibly hard touch his sopping hole. The cop pushed, and Noah felt his rim ease slowly open around the metal tip of the baton. It wasn't as thick as the cop's cock, but it was thick enough that it took several painful seconds before Noah's virgin asshole stretched wide enough to fully accept the steel cylinder.

Then the cop pushed hard, and suddenly Noah's guts were full of metal, so deep that it punched a choking gasp from his lungs. "Oh _fuck_," Noah managed, writhing against the twin pressure of the cop's hand on his back and the metal baton impaling his ass. "Take it out. _Take it out!_"

"Just give it a second," the cop said. "I'm not even fucking you with it yet."

Noah felt the stiff metal pull out of his ass, and the friction on his hole sent a dizzying wave of unwanted pleasure through him. Then the cop thrust the baton back into him, and the deepest untouched spaces of Noah's body were roughly speared open by cold metal. _"Fuck,"_ Noah sobbed, tears starting to run down his face. For some reason it felt a hundred times more invasive than getting his face fucked. The cop wasn't getting any physical pleasure out of it; he was just violating Noah for the sheer hell of it. Noah had just lost his virginity to a long, thick piece of cold steel.

The cop started fucking Noah's ass with the baton, the hard metal driving smoothly in and out of Noah's spit-slick hole. Noah writhed and moaned around the invasion, his inner walls unused to the friction, his straining rim throbbing around the unyielding metal. "Good, kid, good," the cop said. "You're taking it like a champ. You got a hungry little ass, don't you?"

He lifted his hand off Noah's shoulderblades, but before Noah could try and get up off the desk, the cop's hand came down on his ass with a hard _slap_. Noah startled, his whole body tensing, his ass squeezing down instinctively around the baton. And even though the slap hurt, the squeezing part felt _good_, good enough that Noah felt his cock twitch with pleasure. "Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" the cop said, sounding pleased. "You're learning all sorts of stuff about yourself tonight, aren't you?"

He stopped fucking Noah with the baton after that, just sinking it deep inside him and holding it in place. Then he started smacking Noah's ass again, rapidly, calculatedly, alternating sides with every few smacks. Noah cried out in shock and pain as each slap burned hotter than the one before it, but every time his ass clenched around the baton it felt _amazing_, that stiff heavy circumference wedged _so deep_ in his clutching guts. And underneath the haze of pain Noah's dick was fully hard and aching, desperate to be touched. "Yeah, that's it," the cop said, his voice a little hoarse. _Smack_. "Little pain slut." _Smack_. "I'd spank you with the baton, but I don't think your ass would give it up."

_Smack. Smack. Smack_. Noah gave a strangled, teary wail as his ass burned hotter and hotter, until each slap was almost unbearably painful. "Okay, _stop!_" he begged. "I can't--it fucking _hurts_, I _can't!_"

"Just consider it your punishment for this shitty prank of yours," the cop said. "You're not gonna learn your lesson if we stop so soon."

_Smack! Smack!_ Noah howled as the cop started spanking him harder, each impact leaving his flesh screaming and burning. And still Noah's ass clenched wonderfully around the thick steel baton, and his cock throbbed and swung in the air, and he felt an unmistakable coiling in his gut, his body so close to coming it would only take a firm hand roughly squeezing his dick. _"Please,"_ Noah begged, tears streaming down his face. "Touch my cock, _please_."

But the cop's hand just kept raining blows on the bruised flesh of Noah's ass, and with a sobbing groan Noah thrust his body backwards, trying to fuck himself even deeper onto the long prong of the baton. He needed motion, or movement, or _something._ The rounded steel tip struck hard and deep against his insides, and it felt so good that Noah knew he had to do it again. He started rutting back against the baton, impaling himself as deep as he could, and he felt the cop's hand strike remorselessly against his skin, again and again and again--

\--until Noah's eyes rolled back in his head and he came so hard he went light-headed, his untouched dick twitching and spurting come onto the ground. The cop stopped hitting him, and just held the baton in place as Noah desperately fucked himself back on it, the stimulation inside him making the orgasm lurch on and on and on. When finally the pleasure died, Noah slumped forward onto the table in utter exhaustion, and he felt the cop pull the baton free of his ass with a slick pop.

"Jesus fucking Christ, kid," the cop said. He sounded almost awed. "You were fucking that thing like a bitch in heat." He felt the cop reach under the table, and a calloused hand closed around Noah's limp cock. Thirty seconds ago, Noah had wanted that hand on his dick more than anything in the world, but now he groaned and tried to pull away, intensely overstimulated. "I gotta hand it to you," the cop said, giving Noah's cock a few burning jerks. "I could tell you were a needy little slut when I first saw you, but you've exceeded my wildest expectations.

"Please let me go," Noah croaked.

"Let you go?" the cop asked. "You haven't looked at my dick in a couple minutes, have you?"

Noah lifted his head and looked back. The cop's dick was rock-hard again, the head shiny and dripping. "No, _please_," Noah said. "Please don't--I just came, _please_ don't fuck me."

"Yeah, you're probably feeling a little oversensitive now, huh?" the cop said. "Good thing we just figured out how much you get off on pain."

And the cop stepped forward and shoved the fat head of his dick through the slick, twitching ring of Noah's asshole. Noah choked around a scream, his abused rim forced shockingly wide as the cop buried himself to the hilt in Noah's body. _"Stop,"_ Noah begged, trying to lurch forward on the desk, but the cop's hands gripped Noah's waist and held him there. The cop started to snap his hips in a harsh rhythm, driving his thick cock over and over into Noah's sore hole. Every thrust made his thighs bang against Noah's bruised asscheeks, and Noah gave a low cry, his mind hazy from the pain both outside and in. None of it felt good anymore: all Noah could do was lie there and take it as the cop fucked his limp and motionless body.

"What did I tell you, kid?" the cop said, breathing hard as he thrust. "Got yourself off with just your ass alone. You don't need some bullshit college degree when you have an ass like that. Just find yourself a rich guy and bend over for him."

Noah's hands pulled futilely against the handcuffs again. "There's no shame in playing to your strengths," the cop said. "Look how you almost fucked up your life tonight. Brains clearly aren't your strong suit. No, a pretty boy like you is only good for shutting up and taking cock."

For a second, the burn of humiliation inside Noah was so intense that he almost found the strength to wrench himself free of the cop's grip on his waist. If he could just shove his whole body sideways, maybe he could free himself from the cop's clutching hands and relentless cock. But what good would it do? He was still handcuffed. The cop could still arrest him and take him into the station if Noah pissed him off. The only way Noah was going to get out of this was by doing exactly what the cop said: shutting up and taking cock.

So Noah closed his eyes and lay there on the table and took it. He took the cop's cock until his ass felt chafed and raw, and even though he was whimpering from the pain by the end, he didn't say another word. When the cop finally came, he did it deep inside Noah's ass, and when he pulled out, Noah felt hot rivulets of come start to leak out of his abused hole.

"Ah, shit," the cop said, breathing hard. "An artist couldn't paint a better picture, kid. I swear God put you on this Earth to be bent over a desk and pumped full of jizz."

Noah swallowed his humiliation and didn't say anything. He heard the sound of the cop tucking his cock back into his pants, and then a metallic rattle. _Click_\--the cuffs pulled free of Noah's aching wrists. Noah let his arms drop to rest on the table, relieved, then pushed himself upright. The cop didn't stop him; he was busy putting his belt back on, gun on one hip, metal baton sliding back into place in its loop.

"Well, I'm gonna call in the vandalism report now," the cop said. "You better make yourself scarce, kid."

Noah numbly found his underwear and pants and pulled them back on. Come was still trickling from his swollen asshole, dampening the fabric. "Noah Wilkins," the cop said, and Noah's stomach lurched. "Noah Wilkins. Just want to make sure I remember it, in case you decide to go tattling on me. Are you going to tell anyone about our little arrangement, Noah?"

"No," Noah said. Then, fiercely: "I'm not _dumb_."

The cop raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said. "Maybe you're learning, at least." He pointed toward the door. "Off you go, pretty boy."

Noah didn't have to be told twice. He made a beeline for the door, moving fast despite the deep ache in his guts. When he made it outside, he paused for just a second to take a deep, shaky, shuddering breath of cool air. The cop wasn't coming after him. Noah wasn't going to go to jail. He was going to graduate tomorrow, and start college in the fall, and it would be like none of this had ever happened.

He headed for the road and started limping home.


End file.
